


Forgotten Love

by KabbySC



Category: Kabby fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbySC/pseuds/KabbySC
Summary: At their yearly Thanksgiving dinner with friends, Marcus and Abby have to deal with a forgotten night that changed everything between them.
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Forgotten Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all that celebrate. I adapted this from a story a read a few years ago from another fandom. I can't remember the name to give proper credit, but as I read it all I could think of was Kabby. It had to be done. :) Hope you guys enjoy! (I apologize in advance for any typos.)

The thing about Marcus and Abby is that, as far back as anyone could remember, they had always just been Marcus and Abby. They had met years before at Pike’s 25th birthday party. Callie had pulled out all the stops and planned an over the top surprise party for her then fiancé, but as these things typically go, she had left the house and forgotten to leave the key under the doormat for the guests. Despite having just met, Marcus and Abby had volunteered to find a way in. Together, they had jumped the fence behind Pike’s condo and climbed up to a second story window that had been left open. It had taken almost an hour but they had succeed in their task and by the end of the night, committing a felony together had made them instant friends.

Marcus, an attorney, had argued that it would have been considered a ‘misdemeanor,’ since neither of them intended to burglarize Charles’s condo but Abby hadn’t been convinced. She had tried to argue that helping themselves to his private liquor collection could be considered a theft and therefore bump them firmly back into the felony category. He had been impressed by her thought process but had remained firm that he would be able to get them out of any trouble should a nosy neighbor turn them in. They spent the rest of the night side by side, joking and laughing about what life in prison would look like. The next day they had met for lunch and from that day forward they had been inseparable. Well, that is up until the past two weeks.

“I’m really sorry Cal, I don’t think I’m going to Thanksgiving dinner this year,” Abby told her life long friend over the phone, cringing as she waited for the brow beating she knew was coming.

“What? No! Abby, it’s our tradition! You can’t just...not come!”

Abby closed her eyes, flopping back on her bed as she listened to Callie explain how her absence would be the worst thing that could ever happen in the history of Thanksgiving.

“I know, I know,” she sighed. “I just.. I’m not feeling up to it this year.”

“You never feel like,” Callie reminded, “But you always come anyway and you always have a great time. You know this, so I don’t know why we have to go through game this year after year.”

“Yeah, well, I’m serious this time. I think I’m going to offer to pick up a shift at the hospital so someone else can be home with their family.”

There was silence and Abby cringed at her choice of words.

“I’m sorry Cal. That’s not what I mean. You know I love you and I love our little friend family. I just.. I’m just not in the mood to celebrate this year and I don’t want to bring everyone down.”

“Listen Abby, I’ve tried to give you some space, but this is getting out of control. Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you and Marcus or do I need to call him?”

Abby let out a frustrated sigh as her hand ran down over her face. 

“Nothing’s going on with me and Marcus. We’re.. We’re fine.” Abby lied, silently cursing herself for not being able to hide her emotion better.

“Abby, you can lie to everyone else, but don’t lie to me.”

“Cal, I don’t want to do this right now.”

“Well, tough! If you’re going to ruin my Thanksgiving then I want to know why.”

“Stop being so dramatic.”

“Fine, if my oldest friend is refusing to talk to me then I’ll just call Marcus.”

Abby sighed again and shook her head as she realized that Callie wasn’t going to stop until she got what she wanted. “He’s just...been...weird lately.”

“Define weird.”

Abby groaned as her eyes slipped closed, her thoughts turning to her best friend and his abrupt lack of presence in her life.

“I don’t know,” she answered, frustration creeping in to her voice and tears gathering in her eyes.

“Weird. Like…he cancelled off our last two Taco Tuesdays and bailed on Saturday movie night this past weekend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Has that ever happened?”

“No, never.” Abby confessed, the words making her heart hurt. “We still talk every day and he’s not ignoring my texts or anything like that, but he’s just.. I don’t know. He’s just not been the same. His responses are short. He’s been distant.”

“Abby, I think it’s in your head. Marcus adores you. He’s always adored you. I don’t think you could do anything to change that.”

“No Cal, something’s off.”

“Did something happen?”

Abby frowned. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something deep down was nagging at her. Something must have happened, but for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out what she had done to cause his sudden change in behavior.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so, but..I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s just all in my head.”

“Well, have you tried talking to him?” There was silence on the phone and Abby could visualize the expression that was likely on her friend’s face.

“No, I’ve not brought it up.”

“Hmm” Abby rolled her eyes as she heard Callie’s judgement through the phone. “Why am I not surprised?”

“You know Marcus, he doesn’t really like talking about that kind of stuff and what if I’m just imagining things. I don’t want to make it awkward for no reason.”

“It’s awkward already isn’t it?” Callie responded flatly.

“What if it’s not? What if things are fine but I think they’re not and then I make it weird by asking if things are weird. Ugh! I hate this.”

Callie laughed loudly into the phone and Abby silently longed for an old school phone that she could slam down in frustration. She thought about throwing her phone, but it just didn’t promise the same satisfaction. Knowing her luck, she would just crack her screen again and the only person that would punish would be herself.

“Abby, I swear, for as different as you both are, you really are just two sides of the same coin. We’re going into holiday season. Both of you have no family to speak of. It’s hard on you and you know it’s hard on him. That’s part of the reason we started this little tradition if you remember. He’s probably just in a mood. He’ll snap out of it if you give him a chance. Besides what better way to forget your troubles than spending an evening surrounded by people who love you both. I already talked with Marcus earlier today. He’s coming. If something were wrong, he would be trying to bail just like you are now.”

“You’re pretty proud of yourself aren’t you?” Abby mumbled into the phone, hating the way Callie always seemed to get her way.

“So…”

“Ugh. Fine, I’ll see you on Thursday.”

* * *

Two days later, Abby walked up the stairs to Callie and Charles’s house with a bottle of wine in one hand and a tense smile plastered on her face. She had to admit she was looking forward to seeing everyone, but she couldn’t help the knot that had formed in her stomach during the drive over. It had been at least a week since she and Marcus had been in the same room and with every passing day, things between them had grown more and more tense.

She had seen his car parked on the street when she arrived, so she knew he was already there. She didn’t know why she was surprised. He was never late. Of course, he would already be there.

She had barely knocked on the door before Pike opened it and pulled her inside, setting the bottle of wine on a nearby table before wrapping her in his tight embrace. She could tell by his wide smile that Charmaine had already started their yearly tequila sampling.

“Getting an early start this year?” Abby teased as he pulled back and grinned guiltily down at her.

“Callie’s in the kitchen and Marcus is out on the deck. You know where the drinks are.” With a bright smile, Charles excused himself and as he walked off, her eyes drifted to a familiar figure leaning against the handrail of the rear deck. Marcus was wearing his favorite dark jeans and a black t-shirt she had purchased for him at the last concert they had attended together. His hair wasn’t slicked back as it often was during the work week and a smile grew on her face as she watched her favorite disobedient lock curl onto his forehead. He was talking with Jacapo, a beer in his hand and a warm expression on his face. For a brief moment, she relaxed. He was there, smiling and happy, wearing a shirt that SHE had bought for him. That wasn’t by accident, she told herself. She shook her head at her foolishness, _Ok it really is all in my head._

She set her purse down by the entry table and started making her way through the crowded living room, stopping only to offer brief greetings to friends as she went.

She had almost made it to the large glass doors that were opened to the rear deck, when a familiar laugh brought her to an abrupt stop. Her eyes snapped from Marcus, who had yet to notice her, to the woman that was standing across from him and her heart dropped. There stood Aurora Blake, wearing a dress that was far too tight for the occasion, smiling and flirting as she always did when she and Marcus were in the same room. Aurora had been shamelessly pursuing Marcus for years, though to his credit, he had never seemed to notice her advances. Now, however, it was hard not to notice the warmth in his smile as Aurora reached up to brush the stray lock from his forehead. Abby swallowed hard and it was at that moment that Marcus’s eyes found hers. He smiled, but it wasn’t the bright smile that she was used to seeing from him. There was something missing and it was at that moment she was sure that something had indeed shifted between them. There was an emptiness in his smile that she had never seen before.

Maybe this is what is going on with him, she thought bitterly as anger flashed on her face. She turned from them, trying to hide the swell of emotions in her body. She didn’t know why she was so upset. It wasn’t like they were dating, but the thought of him with someone like Aurora made her sick to her stomach. He deserved better and there was no way she was going to spend the night watching the two of them together. She started back towards the front door, deciding that she would make an excuse to leave, but before she could escape, Callie stepped in front of her with a knowing look.

“Come on, let’s get you a drink.” She offered, snaking her arm with Abby’s and leading her quickly away from the front door.

As soon as they were alone in the kitchen, Callie pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” she said warmly as she pulled back and immediately started scanning Abby’s face, silently assessing her friend’s mental state. She knew something was off, but thought better of addressing it up at that moment.  
“We’re still waiting on Eric and Nate. Indra’s about five minutes out and Murphy just got here with two cases of beer. The bar is stocked, and the brownies are almost out of the oven.” She winked at her friend, knowing her love for chocolate.

Abby did her best to force a smile and swallow the panic she was feeling. She sat down at one of the chairs at the breakfast bar and watched silently as Callie put the finishing touches on a few desserts. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Marcus was no longer on the deck and as she turned her head towards the living room, she heard his familiar voice coming from behind her. Her pulse quickened as she sensed him approaching and suddenly she didn’t know how to act around him. She didn’t know what to say to him. Did she act like everything was fine and normal? Did she return the awkward energy he was projecting? How had things shifted so suddenly between them.

Thankfully, before she could overthink it more than she already was, he leaded in, his hands resting on her shoulders as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

“There you are,” he said warmly, reaching down and pulling a stray walnut off a brownie as Callie scowled at him. Abby looked around and when she didn’t see Aurora,suddenly felt calmer. Marcus pulled out the chair to sit down beside her, but stopped when Theo leaned in from the living room telling him that Charmaine had just poured the next round of tequila shots. “Stay put, I’ll be back.” He had said with a quick pat to her shoulder before disappearing into the other room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she sat in the kitchen watching Callie happily bounce from one task to another. She had offered to help her friend but knew she would never be allowed to assist. If there was one thing that truly brought Callie happiness, it was playing hostess. She loved cooking for large groups of people and moving from friend to friend to make sure everyone had everything they needed to have an enjoyable time.

As was often the case when Callie was cooking, the room had filled with laughter and lively conversation. Unfortunately, Abby hadn’t been interested in any of the topics around her. Marcus hadn’t returned yet and much to her dismay, she found herself listening to Nate and Eric argue over some irrelevant detail that one of them had noticed in the newest season of The Mandalorian. She tried to remain engaged, but as she sat with a vacant smile, nursing her Moscow mule, her mind kept shifting to Marcus. She had never felt more miserable in her life. This was not where she was supposed to be on this day. She was supposed to be sitting with Marcus in the corner of the living room, plotting their escape from the party or trying to figure out where Pike’s had hidden the good liquor. Instead, she was sitting listening to two grown men argue over a tv series, while Marcus was in the other room playing beer pong of all things. As she listened to Marcus and Charmaine lively discussing the proper bounce technique in the other room, all she could think was how much she just wanted to disappear.

She excused herself from the kitchen and walked out onto the now deserted deck. She plopped down on one of the chairs, staring up at the night sky as she took a few more sips of her drink. After a few minutes of silence, she heard a ball roll out onto the deck, followed by Marcus’s voice as he moved to retrieve the lost item. He bent down to pick up the ball and as he stood back up, his eyes found hers. She watched as the expression on his face changed from happiness to something she was scared to name. She opened her mouth to speak but he had beaten her to it.

“Abby?” he said hesitantly, taking a few steps towards her, but not saying anything else.

She didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say. She just blinked up at him, her mouth tight and her eyes heavy.

As if on cue, Callie walked out onto the deck and stared at the two of them.

“You two better not be planning your escape. I’m on to you guys so don’t even try it. It’s not going to happen this year.” She gave both of them knowing looks as she moved to the bar to refill her empty glass. A small smile danced on Marcus’s faceat Callie’s words but disappeared as quick as it had arrived. Marcus opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it quickly, his tormented chestnut brown eyes boring into Abby’s with such intensity that it made her heart clinch. Just say it…she thought. Just tell me that you are Aurora are together.

The tension was so thick between them that she knew there was no way that Callie hadn’t noticed. Abby prayed that Callie would have the good sense to just leave it alone and not try and play Dr. Phil for once in her life. With every second that passed, Abby knew that if one of them didn’t say something Callie would. She knew this, but still couldn’t manage to get a word out. Abby stared at Marcus. Marcus stared at Abby and all Callie could do was look back and forth between them.

When she could no longer take the silence, Callie finally smiled over at Marcus,

“Looks like you could use a new beer there Kane. It’s such a nice night out, why don’t you join Abby. I hear you guys haven’t been able to see a lot of each other lately.”

Abby’s eyes flicked over to her friend and her face twisted as Callie leaned down to grab a cold beer out of the cooler. “Sit!” she teased as she moved toward Marcus, slipping the cold bottle into his empty hand before disappearing inside.

Abby sighed softly, glancing down at her drink for a brief moment before tucking her hair behind her ear. It was so silly to feel like she was walking on egg shells around him. She had never felt this way around him.. Never. Not once in the history of their friendship and she couldn’t understand how they had found themselves in this place. She finally looked up to tell him as much and to her surprise, she saw the same complicated expression on his face.

“Marcus, I..” But before she could say anything else, a loud voice from broke the moment.

“Kane!” Nate called out, poking his head out of the door and staring intently at him. “Are we still playing or what?” Abby swallowed hard and she saw the conflicted grimace on his face. She knew the moment had passed and Nate had successfully destroyed her chance to finally ask him what is going on with them.

“Go,” she nodded, forcing a smile. “We’ll catch up later.”

He held her eyes for another moment before turning back towards the house. As he approached the door, he stopped and turned back to her, words on the tip of his tongue, but before he could speak, he was cut off by Jaha’s booming voice from the living room.

“Marcus, let’s go! I’m getting killed in here!”

* * *

An hour later, after four more awkward encounters, Abby had finally had enough. Marcus had gotten up to go to the bathroom and as quickly as she could, she had followed him down the hall. He had almost reached the bathroom when she grabbed him from behind and shoved him through the open door to Callie and Charles’s bedroom. He stumbled into the room with a curse and as she closed the door, he turned quickly around his eyes wide with frustration.

“What the hell, Abby?”

“We need to talk.”

He huffed out a breath giving her an exasperated look before gesturing at the door.

“Well, I need to pee.”

“And you are free to do so,” she snapped,“After you tell me what the hell is going on.”

She watched as his face hardened and his jaw set in a hard line that she had seen before, but had never been directed as her. Her eyes locked on him, but her refused to meet her gaze. She leaned back against the door, blocking his escape and when he realized that there was no escape, he sat down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. Her heart ached as the confirmation hit her. Something was definitely wrong and it hurt her to know that he obviously struggling with something that she knew nothing about.

“Marcus,” she started. “Look, I don’t know..” but she couldn’t get another word out before being thrust forward by the bedroom door opening abruptly from behind. She stumbled forward at the unexpected contact and turned to see Pike’s confused expression staring back at her.

“What...are you guys doing here?” He asked as his eyes shifted between the two of them, alone in his bedroom.

Abby’s eyes shifted back to Marcus and her heart broke as he pushed himself up off the bed and gruffly responded, “Nothing. We were just leaving.”

He side stepped Abby and retreated down the hall before she could stop him.

“Are you two ok?” Charles asked hearing Marcus’s heavy feet echoing down the hallway.

“Not particularly,” Abby answered honestly, following Marcus’s lead and leaving the room, irritation flowing through her body that she couldn’t seem to get more than a minute alone with Marcus.

She sighed loudly as she moved back down the hall towards the living room in the opposite direction that he had gone. She had only made it a few feet before her foot caught on the hallway run causing her to stumble forward. At that moment, a flash hit her and all over a sudden everything came rushing back to her in one horrifying wave.

* * *

Two weeks earlier, Callie, Charmaine and Abby had gone outto celebrate Charmaine’s recent promotion at work. She had promised herself at the beginning of the night that she wasn’t going to over indulge, but as Charmaine pushed drink after drink in front of her, her resolve had completely disappeared. Once she processed that she had over done it, she had contemplated calling an Uber to get her home, but instead had decided to call Marcus to come rescue her. And he had, without a moments hesitation. Twenty minutes after receiving her call, he pulled up outside of the bar, quickly finding the trio and glaring at Charmaine for letting Abby do this to herself. With a disapproving huff, he took Abby’s purse from Callie’s outstretched hand and wrapped his arm protectively around Abby’s waist as she swayed against him. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get her back to his SUV. On the way back to her apartment, he had wanted to scold her for trying to keep pace with a former Marine. To remind her how reckless her behavior had been, but ultimately he decided to keep his mouth shut. He was just thankful that she had called and as long as she was home safe, that was all that mattered to him. As he guided her up the stairs to her apartment, he listened to her apologize over and over for dragging him out of bed at 2:00 AM just to come save her.

“You’re lucky I like you so much,” he’d teased, as he gently took her keys from her hands and opened the door.

“You’re the only one I would ever do this for.”

“I know, I know,” she’d answered. “You’re so good to me.”

He guided her inside and closed the door, helping her kick off shoes before following her into the living room.

“Marcus?”

“Yes, Abby?”

“I don’t deserve you. You know that right?” Abby slurred as her hands moved to his chest.

“Understatement of the century,” he’d chuckled, as she leaned into him.

“Come on. Let’s get you in bed.”

“Marcus?”

“Yes, Abby.”

“Have I ever told you how hot you are?” She had been thinking about it since he had arrived at the bar and in her intoxicated state was no longer able to keep that particular thought to herself. Before he could respond, she tripped over her own feet. She felt herself starting to fall forward and closed her eyes, but instead of falling on her face, she felt his strong arms wrap around her arms and pull her back upright. Her arms had had no place to go but around his neck, and that had been the beginning of the end.

“You think I’m hot?” he’d teased.

“The hottest..” She mumbled, licking her lip slowly as her eyes met his.

“Abby…”

“Yeah,” she’d breathed.

“You’re so drunk.”

“Drinking makes me honest. You’re hot and I’m not scared to admit that. You can thank vodka later.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.”

“mmm”

They’d stood there staring at each other for the longest time, the air around them growing thick and hot and making her feel as restless as his fingers ghosted her back. She didn’t know what came over her, but she felt her hand move up to thread through his think dark hair and before she could stop herself, she pulled his mouth down to meet hers. Things had escalated fairly quickly after that. He had pressed her into the wall as his mouth moved with new found freedom over her lips, her neck, and yes, even down to the exposed curves of her breasts. They kissed like they would never see each other again, only breaking apart when the need for air had become too much and even them had remained in close contact. Their foreheads pressed together, his hot breath on her skin.

“Abby, I don’t know if this..”

“I love you, Marcus.” She said quietly her eyes locking with his as he felt his heart start to pound wildly in his chest. “I want this. I want you.”

He pulled back as her words washed over him, his face suddenly white. She instinctively stepped back from him, searching for some indication that she hadn’t just made the biggest mistake of her life.

“Say something..” She pleaded, her brown eyes locked with his. When he didn’t respond, she did. “I know this isn’t the best time to bring this up, but I love you Marcus and I think you love me too.” The longer he remained silent, the more her heart broke. She silently offered prayers to every god that existed that she hadn’t just lost her best friend in the entire world.

“Marcus, please. Just say something. Anything.”

“Abby, I just..” He stared at her like a deer caught in the head lights but before either of them could utter another word, Abby felt the night of drinking suddenly catch up to her. She pushed past him as her hand clamped over her mouth and a moment later she was wrenching into the toilet.

Marcus had stayed with her, holding back her hair and helping her into bed after making her drink water and eat a few crackers. The next morning, she had woken feeling like death, but not remembering how the hell she had gotten home. Until now.

“Oh my god,” she whispered as the intensity of that night washed over her. “Oh my god!”

She turned around just in time to see Marcus disappearing into the foyer.

She called out his name but he ignored her. He had just rounded the corner to the foyer when he about ran Callie over.

“Where are you going?” She said harshly as she saw him pull his coat off the hanger and wrap his scarf around his neck.

“I’m really sorry Cal, but I’ve got to” he starts, trying to move past her.

“No, sir!” She spat, snatching his jack from his hands before he could slip it over his body.

“You’re not leaving!” He eyes pleaded with her to just drop it and let him go, but she was having none of it.

“You two are exhausting!” She spat not bothering to hide her frustration with him.

“I don’t know what’s going on between you and Abby all of a sudden, but you’re not leaving. If you leave…” She pursed her lips,not wanting to admit what she was really worried about. “Marcus, this is our tradition and you can’t just bail. It’s your job to carve the turkey!!”

“Murphy can do it! He’s always complaining that I don’t wrong anyway.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit! You always carve the turkey Marcus. It’s your job! Diyoza gets everyone drunk. Nate brings the mashed potatoes. Murphy brings the beer and spends the night complaining about everything because that’s his fucked up love language and I love him for it. And you, Marcus Kane,” she poked him in the chest as his name harshly fell from her lips,“You carve the turkey and then sneak out with Abby. That’s what you do and you can’t just leave before those two things happen. It’s tradition.”

She snatched his jacket from his hand and placed it roughly on back on the coat hanger before turning back to face him.

“What does it matter if I miss one year?”

“What does it matter?” She growled at him causing him to take a step back.

“Are you kidding me? It matters because we’re family. All of us and if you aren’t here, our family isn’t complete.”

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks and she knew it. Since his mother had passed away years ago, his friends had become his family. Everyone in the world that meant something to him was in that house and her suggestion that he was abandoning them hurt him in ways he hadn’t expected.

She released a deep breath and frowned softly at him, her anger with him leaving just as quickly as it had arrived.

“Please don’t leave and please don’t run away from her. You need to figure what ever this is out or deal with it later, but you aren’t leaving. You are my family Marcus. You, Abby, Charmaine, Charles, Eric… All of you. I love you all and I need you here. It won’t be Thanksgiving without you. Please don’t leave.”

His didn’t speak. Instead, he simply nodded and for the moment it appeared to be enough to appease her. His eyes dropped to the floor as she placed a quick kiss to his cheek and moved past him back towards the living room and her other guests.

He took a few moments to gather himself before returning to the living room. Somehow it didn’t seem like anyone had heard their little scuffle in the hallway and with a thankful sigh, he dropped into a seat in the corner of the room to brood. Callie came back in from the deck and placed a cold beer in his hand before moving to sit next to Abby. As she sat, Marcus’s eyes drifted to Abby and suddenly the image of that night filled his mind. He could feel the heat of her hands on his cheeks, the brush of her lips on his. The feel of her body under his hands and the way he eyes lit up when she had told him that she loved him. But then he remembered how he had shown up at her house the next morning with his hangover cure and how she had been oblivious to what had happened the night before.

His heart clinched in his chest at the pain of that night surfaced and as he watched her laughing with Callie, he couldn’t decide what was more painful, spending the last few years of his life longing for her or having everything he’d ever wanted materialize just to have it slip through his fingers moments later.

All he wanted to do was run, but it wasn’t a choice this time. He just needed to keep his head down and make it through the rest of the night.

* * *

Before dinner, it had always been their tradition to go around the table and say one thing that they were thankful for. He tried to focus on the elegant words that were leaving the mouths of his friends, but all he could think about was Abby. The look on her face when she had arrived. How she had jumped when he kissed her head in the kitchen and how for the first time since they had started this tradition, she wasn’t sitting next to him. His flexed his fingers, suddenly aware that for years they had always sat in this exact room listening to their friends. As they went around the room one by one, Abby had always gotten emotional and at some point he would feel her fingers intertwine with his. His fingers mirrored the emptiness he felt in his heart.

 _I love you, Marcus. I want this.._ Her words echoed through his mind. He couldn’t think of anything else until the sound of her voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“I can’t believe it’s been another year.” she started, her voice strained. “As always, I’m thankful for all the blessings in my life. I’m thankful that I wake up every day and I get to do the job that I love. I’m so thankful that I’ve been blessed with such an amazing group of friends that I know would do anything to protect me and my happiness. I’d do the same for each and every one of you and I hope that you all know that..”

She hesitated and Marcus could feel her eyes on him.

“This year, more than ever, I’m thankful..” She paused as she tried to control her emotions. “I’m thankful for my best friend. The man that I’ve come to depend on in every way. The man that knows me better than I probably know myself.” It was at that moment that Marcus chose to look up at her and he was immediately struck by the love he saw on her face.

“I know that I’m a little impartial, but I think we can all agree that under that tough guy exterior, he’s the most dependable and sincere person among us.His heart is pure and he would go to the ends of the earth to protect his friends, even though he doesn’t really want people to know that about him.”

Everyone laughed at the truth of the statement but she didn’t really hear them. Her eyes never leave his. It was as if they were the only two people in the room.

“Marcus Kane is the type of friend that will bring you lunch when he knows you left the house late. Not because you asked him to, but because he knows if he doesn’t then you’ll just not eat. He’s the type of friend that can just sense when you’ve had a bad day and will show up with your favorite dinner and a huge piece of chocolate cake to cheer you up. He’s the type of friend that will leave a large cup of coffee on your desk in the early hours of the morning after you’ve just worked a double shift and can barely keep your eyes open.” Her face crumpled as her emotions took over. “He’s the type of friend that will climb out of bed at 2:00 AM to pick you up when you’ve shut down the bar and need help getting home. He’s the best and I don’t know what I would ever do without him in my life. I don’t want to know because I don’t ever want that day to come. ”

Her voice cracks and all he wants to do in that moment is get up and pull her into his arms.

“I told him once that I didn’t deserve him and he’d jokingly said that that was the understatement of the century. Except that he was right. I don’t deserve him, or his patience, or his love, or any of the things he’s so selflessly given since the day we became friends. I am so thankful that Callie forgot to leave that damn key under the mat, because if she hadn’t done that, I would have every received the greatest gift I have ever received.” She stopped as she fought to maintain control, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Marcus you are the best thing in my life and I just wanted to make sure you knew that. I can’t lose you, ok. I need you in my life and I don’t know what I did.”

Marcus opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He was too overwhelmed by the words she had just spoken. Everyone at the table looked at Abby who was bearing her heart to the entire room and then to Marcus who sat looking like he had just been hit by a truck. Suddenly, her emotions got the better of her and she left the room without an explanation. Marcus sat in stunned silence as everyone looked around trying to figure out what exactly had just happened. It wasn’t until Callie squeezed his hand and whispered “Go!” That he finally stood up and took off in the direction that she had disappeared.

When he found her she was sitting on the front steps of the house. He watched as she brushed away some stray tears. He wanted to go to her but for the life of him, he didn’t know what to say to her heart felt confession. She didn’t acknowledge him when he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her softly into his body.

“Abby...what you said in there, about losing me? You know that’s never going to happen right?”

She released a heavy breath as her wet eyes turned to meet his. “Then why does it feel like I already have?” A soft sob escaped her lips as she looked back out at the street. “I screwed everything up. I broke us.”

“Abby, what are you talking about it? You didn’t break us.”

“Yeah I did. When I kissed you and told you that I loved you. It’s ok that you don’t feel the same way, but I should have never put us in that position.” Marcus stared at her, a smile growing on his face as he knew what he was about to say to her.

“When did I ever say that I didn’t feel the same way?” Abby’s heart thumped loudly in her chest as her eyes darted back to his. “Abby, I love you. I’ve always loved you. I’ve loved you from the first night we met. From the moment I tried to boost you up to reach that balcony and you fell back down into my arms. When you looked up at me and smiled, I knew then that my life would never be the same.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Because I didn’t think you felt the same.” He smiled at the irony of his statement. “I didn’t want to lose you, so I never pushed for anything more. Abby, that night, when you kissed me. When you’d told me that you loved me and that you wanted to be with me. It was everything that I ever wanted. But the next day, when you woke up and didn’t remember anything. I thought that maybe… I thought that maybe you didn’t really mean it. You were pretty drunk and then I felt so foolish for believing…”

Before he could say one more word, her mouth was on his, kissing him like she had been doing it all her life. She poured out all the love she could in that moment, not want him to believe for one more minute that she hadn’t meant what she had confessed to him that night.

It only took one second for Marcus to realize that kissing Abby was his favorite thing in the entire world and as he deepened the kiss, he decided that he had never been so thankful for Callie’s pushiness. If she had let him leave…

When Abby pulled away, his eyes remain closed, as if trying to memorize the feel of his lips on his. She dropped her head to his, holding him close as she whispered. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t remember. That I made you think..”

He smiled at her apology but didn’t let her finish because she didn’t need to. His lips again found hers and it wasn’t until a voice called out that they were broken from their little world. Marcus’s head dropped to Abby’s as a frown grew on his face. Abby started to giggle as her head buried into his chest, knowing without looking that everyone in the house was watching them from the front door and windows.

“We can’t eat until you carve the turkey, lover boy.” Charles teased as Callie elbowed him in the ribs.

“Let Murphy do it.” Marcus shot back, his eyes meeting Abby’s. “I’ve waited years for this moment. If you want me to do it, you’re going to have to wait a few minutes.”

Abby’s face warmed as his hand drifted up and down her spine. “You ready to get out of here?” He said softly as he smirked down at her.

“Callie will kill us if we bail. Especially now.” Abby said with a shy smile. We’re going to have to go back in there. He shook his head as he stood, pulling her to her feet.

“Escaping early is our tradition. She’ll be all for it.” Abby grinned up at him as he leaned down and pulled her in for another kiss. “She gets thirty minutes tops. Once the brownies come out, grab two. Wrap them in a napkin and I’ll meet you at your car.”

"Then what?" Abby smiled up at him. "Then we go back to my place and start a new tradition of our very own."


End file.
